Such a gripping device, packaging machine and method are known from NL-A-9201292. This known gripping device comprises two grippers formed by plates, the width of an egg box, clasping between them three or more egg boxes at the same time. The plates can swing outwards in order to unload the egg boxes. The egg boxes are unloaded by the plates on a lifting platform, which subsequently is lowered and around which an outer packaging is placed.
In addition, a device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,371, with which a stack of egg trays can be lifted and can be lowered into an outer packaging. This device comprises a frame and pens mounted into the frame with hook-shaped ends that can be rotated. Rotating the pens and lifting the egg trays with the aid of the device is effected by hand. Eggs are sorted as to weight and packed into egg boxes. The eggs are packed in the egg box in such a way that they do not touch or hardly touch each other. The eggs can be packed in various quantities, for instance six, ten or twelve eggs, per box. Therefore, the egg boxes can vary in outer dimensions, but also as to design or the material from which the box is made. Sorting and packing eggs into egg boxes is a fully automated process. Subsequently packing the egg boxes in outer packages is often still effected by hand, because there is no universal gripping device for placing varying egg boxes in an outer packaging.
When placing the egg boxes in an outer packaging, they are placed in a special pattern layer by layer. An outer packaging can be a cardboard box or a crate. The pattern depends on the outer dimensions of the egg box and can differ per layer. Ultimately, the egg boxes are packed in the outer packaging side by side with hardly any play.